Testy Teammates
by ThatDude15
Summary: This is a Collab Fanfiction featuring the OC's of myself, ThatDude15, and a close friend of mine, AngelEvansUchiha. We both hope you enjoy. XD


**Ladies. Gentlemen. Cronas. I am pleased to welcome you to my first collab fanfiction. Yes, you heard right. Collab Fanfiction. This fic is a combination of both my Soul Eater OC's and my friend, AngelEvansUchiha's Soul Eater OC's. I do hope the action and drama will be to your liking. Enjoy! XD**

"What the hell were you thinking!? Mizuki Evans yelled as she, her partner Kevin Cross, Damian Vincent Price, and Natsumi Eloxochitl walked into an empty Class Crescent Moon.

"Ugh, would you just shut the bloody hell up already!" Damian shouted in his usual surly English accent. He angrily plopped down in a seat. "Honestly, hearing your voice feels like getting my teeth pulled out."

"Look guys, can we just calm down and take our loss with dignity?" Natsumi said, trying to settle down the tension between the two Meisters.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Lex is right. So we didn't get the guy. Better luck next time, right?"

"No, I won't just calm down!" Mizuki shouted. "We had the _perfect_ _plan_ to get Fulgencio Batista* and Damian let the greasy Cuban bastard slip through our fingers."

"What fucking part of 'there are too many guards to sneak in' isn't getting through your thick head!?" Damian spat, slamming his hands on the desk. "If we snuck in, we'd have stuck out like bollocks on a bulldog! The better opyion was to kick in the front door, catch 'em unprepared and unawares!" He started getting all up in Mizuki's face. But Mizuki didn't look like she'd be backing down any time soon.

"Ah, you're impossible to reason with!" Mizuki shouted. "I thought British people would be more patient and calculating." she continued condescendingly. "You're just a plain idiot."

"_Who's _the idiot here!?" Damian yelled. "I'm English, _English! _And I thought Japanese would be more calm and collected. You seem more like you're riding the cotton pony there, love." Damian said with an insulting smirk.

"Okay, can we just-" Kevin began.

"How _dare_ you! You...you...you..." Mizuki stuttered.

"Yeah, that's right." Damian began. "You don't have shit to say, just like always. Now if you'll excuse me," Damian said, bumping purposely into Mizuki as he walked by, "I've got more important ways to waste my time." Damian was about to walk out the door when Mizuki snapped at him.

"You crumpet-eating, tea-drinking, limey, British asshole!" Mizuki screamed at the top of her lungs. Damian hung in the doorway for a moment. Mizuki heavily breathing after such a tremedous shout. Kevin and Natsumi both stood shocked, not knowing what their two Meisters would do next.

"Well," Damian said, "that's more like it." Before anyone knew it, Damian had spun around, advanced on Mizuki, and with an incredible force smacked her hard across the face. Mizuki fell to the ground, holding the red hand print on her cheek.

"HEY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kevin shouted, grabbing hold of Damian and pinning him to the table.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Damian shouted, fighting back. Natsumi tried to assist Mizuki. But before she could, Mizuki picked herself up and punched Damian in the face.

"_Mizuki!_" Natsumi yelled indignantly.

"I SAID, GET _OFF_!" Damian barked once more, throwing Kevin off him. He touched his lower lip and saw a little bit of blood on his fingertips. "So you want a fight, aye? Front of the school. Five minutes" Damian walked bacl towards the door of the classroom. "Natsumi, let's go." Natsumi took one fleeting glance at Kevin, now consoling his bruised Meister. She then followed her own Meister out the door.

.

.

.

Damian and Nastumi on one side, Mizuki and Kevin on the other. Natsumi and Kevin wanted nothing to do with this, but their Meisters were fully intent on settling this matter...in a fight.

"So let me get this straight." Professor Stein said, lighting a cigarette and sitting in his trademark roller seat. "You want me to oversee one of the stupidest, most pointless fights since Black Star and Soul fought Kid, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Damian and Mizuki answered simultaneously, not breaking their fiery stare-down. A questionably bored look crossed Stein's face as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Alright," he sighed, slowly exhaling a thin stream of smoke, "hurry up and get it over with then."

"Kevin, Weapon Mode." Mizuki commanded.

"Are you really gonna fight him over this?" Kevin asked.

"You know what he did." she said, gently touching the bruise on her cheek. Kevin didn't say a word. He begrudgingly obeyed his Meister and transformed. His weapon form was a dual-ended, black handled scythe with red and silver blades.

"Let's get this over with, Natsumi." Damian said.

"I don't want to fight her Damian." Natsumi argued. "The both of you are taking this way out of-"

"Natsumi," Damian said with a calm force, "Obsidian Club mode. Now." Natsumi tranformed into one of her three weapon forms. A long, flat, wooden bat-like weapon with razor sharp shards of obsidian (Volcanic Glass. Second hardest mineral on Earth.) lining the sides. Damian and Natsumi stood, armed with their weapons. Damian made the first move as he dashed forward at Mizuki, surprisngly fast considering the club he wielded was a good 5 feet long. His club wasn't his most manueverable weapon, but it was his most damaging. If any of his angry, wild swings connected with Mizuki, the fight may be over before it started. But Mizuki was the faster. She managed to evade each of Damian's attacks and made a few of her own. Her razor sharp scythe nearly grazing Damian's head a number of times. Damian's club was big enough that it could block most of Mizuki's slashes. They finally clashed together. Their enraged faces just inches from each other.

"Damian, stop this! Stop it right now!" Natsumi pleaded. "This-"

"-is getting out of hand, Mizuki!" Kevin said.

"NO!" Mizuki shouted in response. "I'M GONNA PUT HIM-"

"-IN HER PLACE!" Damian yelled. "OR DIE TRYING!" They both retreated back to rethink their startegies.

"She's too quick for Club mode." Natsumi said. "I suggest switching to Knife mode. It may be smaller, but it's faster and can get inside gaps in her defenses easier."

"Oh," Damian said, "so you're helping now, are you?"

"Since I know there's no changing your mind on the subject." Natsumi sighed frustratedly. "Besides, she did punch you in the face." Natsumi turned into a from a club to a small, curved obsidian knife.

"He's switching to Knife mode." Kevin stated. "He's gonna be quicker and more agile, but less damaging. Try overwhelming him with a full out assault, but keep your guard up."

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Mizuki said matter-of-factly. Mizuki grasped her scythe tight and jumped up for a diving slash attack. Damian dodged the aerial attack with ease. As expected, he was much more mobile when not carrying such a heavy weapon as his club. Mizuki continued with a furious onslaught of slices. Damian couldn't block or parry attacks with his knife, so he relied on his heightened mobility. He was able to get a few quick slices into Mizuki, but she just brushed them off and continued raining down attack after attack. Damian noticed that those few attacks were taking a slight toll on Mizuki. He felt he could still win this fight. Until-

"DAMIAN, WATCH OUT!" Natsumi shouted. Mizuki sunk her scythe into Damian's left arm. A gush of blood sprayed from it. He leapt back, Mizuki had halted her offense.

"Got a little cut there, don't you?" Mizuki said with a sarcastic smirk. "How about we just end this?" Mizuki gripped her scythe tighter.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Mizuki and Kevin shouted. Two bursts of soul energy came from Mizuki and her weapon. The white soul of Mizuki and the black soul of Kevin slowly began spiraling aroung each other forming a Yin-Yang effect. Her scythe blades began to glow, one end white, the other end black.

"I couldn't agree more." Damian said. Nastumi turned to her third weapon mode, an obsidian short sword.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Damian and Natsumi shouted. An aura of soul energy emitted from them. Damian's soul green, Natsumi's soul orange. The gassy aura suddenly solidified into a sort of armor around Damian and his weapon. The "armor" took the shape of an Aztec Jaguar warrior.

Simultaneously, Damian and Mizuki sprinted at each other. Charging up their attacks for one final strike.

"BURNING THUNDER!" Mizuki screamed.

"AZTEC SACRIFICE!" Damian screamed. Their attacks collided. There was an enormous explosion that shook the very ground. Even Stein was slightly taken aback at the shear force and raw power of their combined attacks. Damian and Mizuki were lying about ten feet from each other. Natsumi and Kevin had been knocked out of their respective Meister's hands. They had turned back into humans and were left unconscious from the blast. Damian came to first and began slowly clawing his way towards Mizuki. His body ached something fierce, but he managed to get on top of Mizuki and grabbed her by the collar.

"Will...you...yield?" Damian said breathelessly as he gripped Mizuki. Mizuki opened her eyes and saw Damian staring angrily at her from above. "I SAID," Damian shouted, now shaking her awake, "WILL YOU YIELD!?"

"NEVER!" Mizuki yelled back. She threw Damian off her and pinned him to the shattered ground. "Why can't you just follow directions for once in your damn life! None of this would have happened if you weren't such a bull-headed idiot!"

"It wouldn't have happened either if you would just taken my observations into account!" Damian retorted. "There were too many guards and you knew it! But you pushed ahead with your faulty plan because you were too proud and stubborn to admit you were wrong!"

"I wasn't wrong!" Mizuki argued.

"Yes you were, admit it!" Damian said.

"You admit it!" Mizuki shouted defiantly.

"No, you!" Damian shouted back at her.

"_You!_"

"_You!_"

"_YOU!_"

"_YOU!_"

They both broke.

"FINE! I WAS WRONG, DAMMIT! HAPPY NOW!" They shouted at each other at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment. Mizuki had small tears beginning to from in her eyes. She fell off next to Damian. Both of them staring up at the orange dusk sky.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Mizuki said. She sniffled a bit and wiped her nose.

"I'm sorry, too." Damian said. "Can we just forget this whole blood ordeal ever happend?" Mizuki looked over at Damian.

"I'd like nothing better." Mizuki said.

.

.

.

It had been a week since the fight and Damian, Natsumi, Mizuki, and Kevin had been released from the school infirmary three days ago. They were all talking in Class Crescent Moon when Death Scythe called for an announcement.

"Will the following Meisters and Weapon please stand up." Death Scythe proclaimed. "Damian Vincent Price, Natsumi Eloxochitl, Mizuki Evans, Kevin Cross." The four stood up. "You have all been requested to see Lord Death in the Death Room." He pointed his thumb nonchalantly at the door. "Go on, then. Get going." The four left the classroom and walked to the Death Room.

"Hey, Hiyaa, How are ya', How's it goin', Good tah see ya'." Lord Death greeted them all in his usually comical way.

"Good Morning, Lord Death." They all replied to his greeting.

"I have a mission for you all." Lord Death explained. "It seems that Fulgencio Batista* has been spotted in Panama doing business with Manuel Noriega**. Now I understand there are two targets, which is an extra challenge. But I do believe you all are up to the task. So, whadaya say?" Damian and Mizuki glanced at each other. Natsumi and Kevin both tensed up apprehensively, worrying that this business with Batista will bring back all the negativity from last time.

"Hey, Mizuki." Damian said raising up his fist, knuckles facing her. "Let's go nail these cocksuckers." Damian said with a cool smile on his face. Mizuki smiled as well. Natsumi and Kevin both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's do this," Mizuki said, knuckle-bumping Damian's fist, "together."

_*Fulgencio Batista: Corrupt dictator of Cuba  
**Manuel Noriega: Corrupt dictator of Panama_

**Well, I think I speak for Angel and I when I say thank you so much for reading our fic. We know it's hard to get into a story with characters you aren't familiar with. So we thank you again and hope this fanfic was to your liking. Until next time, catch you crimpy glimmers on the triode flippin' the diode! XD**


End file.
